gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Algonquin
See Liberty City in GTA IV "Algonquin - Self-proclaimed center of everything." "Cultural center of the world, commercial center of the world, financial center of the world. If Algonquin residents could have it their way, the region would also be considered the epicenter of everything in the known universe. A word of warning to the inquisitive traveler: questioning the integrity of Algonquin's self-righteous and artificially-sweetened natives will likely get you shot." Overview Algonquin is the largest borough in Liberty City possessing 29 of the metropolitan area's 65 neighborhoods, with an estimated population of 3,331,205. It serves as the core of the Liberty metropolitan area, and contains the two central business districts of the city. Downtown Algonquin and Midtown Algonquin hold the city's skyscrapers, some world famous. Algonquin is the most densely populated area in Liberty City, and is known to be the center of finance and economy. Recently, it is suggested that Algonquin has surpassed London as the "Financial Capital of the World". Algonquin is a major commercial, financial, and cultural center of the United States of America and the world. Most major radio, television, and telecommunications companies in the United States are based here, as well as many news, magazine, book, and other media publishers. Algonquin has many famous landmarks, sightseer attractions, museums and theater shows . It is also home to the headquarters of the Civilization Committee. Algonquin is the largest central business district in the United States, and is the site of both The Exchange financial district and a Midtown based stock exchange, BAWSAQ. Algonquin is the home to the largest number of corporate headquarters in the nation. It is indisputably the center of Liberty City and the Liberty metropolitan region, holding the seat of city government, and the largest fraction of employment, business, and recreational activities. The borough is spread across 3 separate islands. 27 of its 29 districts are located on the main Algonquin Isle, whilst the Happiness Island neighborhood is located on the island of the same name and the Colony Island district is positioned on its eponymous island. The name comes from a Native American tribe that lived in the Great Lakes region of the United States of America, but now live in Quebec, Canada. History states that Algonquin is a Native American word for "place to build condo skyscrapers". Algonquin is legally inaccessible to the player until the terrorist threat is lifted on the bridges across the Humboldt River during the mission Blow Your Cover for Elizabeta Torres 'Algonquin '''is based on Manhattan Island, New York City. - Downtown Algonquin is rich, has big buildings, big company's, and many expensive fancy cars are in the south. - Uptown Algonquin is wellknown for upscales expensive homes along Middle Park and poor people and gangs, and is also well known as the ghetto of Algonquin, with a high crime rate as this is a dangerous place at night. -Midtown Algonquin is well known with Star Junction (Time Square), Middle Park (Central Park), and ''The Rotterdam Tower (Empire State Building). Transportation Streets The borough is known for its extensive street grid. There are 24 streets going east-west and they are named alphabetically for various minerals and elements, from Amethyst Street in the south to Xenotime Street in the north. The 6 North-South avenues are also named alphabetically for various US state capitals, from Albany Avenue, Bismarck Avenue, Columbus Avenue, Denver-Exeter Avenue, Frankfort Avenue and Galveston Avenue. Minor streets that are not part of the Algonquin grid system are named differently, for example: Grummer Road. The city is surrounded by Union Drive (West and East) traveling along the Algonquin waterfront. When taking Algonquin's 25 streets and 6 avenues into account, it can be calculated that there are 144 blocks in Algonquin's grid system; this does not include the minor roads that are located in and around the grid. Avenues Algonquin is divided into 5 major avenues, almost all carrying north/south bound traffic. Denver-Exeter, Frankfort, and Galveston Avenue make-up the Western coast of the island. The smaller sub-major avenues, Denver-Exeter and Burlesque (Algonquin's equivalent of Manhattan's Broadway) comprise the Star Junction intersection. Both are the only avenues on the island to carry south-bound traffic only. Albany, Bismark, and Columbus Avenues divide the Eastern coast of the island. Some, like Columbus Avenue are famously known for it's world-wide shopping venues. Subways All of the subways in Liberty City converge on two lines looping through Algonquin: The A/J Outer Algonquin Line connects over the Algonquin Bridge to Broker, where it becomes the 3/8 Broker Line. The K/C Inner Algonquin Line connects to the B/E Bohan Line north of the Frankfort High/Low Stations. The two lines connect to one another at Easton Station. In addition, there is also a Skycar over the western portion of the Humboldt River south of the Algonquin Bridge, connecting Algonquin with Colony Island. This is based on the Roosevelt Island Tramway. Places of Interest in Algonquin , the tallest building in Liberty City.]] *Civic Citadel (The Exchange) *Civilization Committee (Albany Ave and Manganese St, Lancet) *Rotterdam Tower (The Triangle) *Star Junction (Denver-Exeter Avenue and Burlesque, Star Junction) *Statue of Happiness (Happiness Island) *Middle Park (Columbus Ave, Frankfort Ave, Nickel St, and Topaz St, Middle Park) *Grand Easton Terminal (Bismarck Ave and Hematite St, Easton) *Liberty Catholic Church (Suffolk) *Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts (Exeter Ave, between Wardite St and Xenotime St, Northwood) *Zirconium Building (Lancet) *Randolf Art Center (Galveston Ave and Obsidian St, Middle Park West) *Live Central Music Venue (Star Junction) *The Libertonian (Middle Park East) *GetaLife Building (Easton) Notable Residents *Yusuf Amir *Sammy Bottino *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Ray Boccino *Marlon Bridges *Alexandra Chilton *Lyle Cleethorpes *Joe Corrola *Bernie Crane *Bryce Dawkins *Dwayne Forge *Frank Garone *Cherise Glover *Alonso Gomez *Oscar Gomez *Clarence Little *John Hunter *Luis Fernando Lopez *Anthony Prince *Hossan Ramzy *Jayvon Simson *Anthony Spoleto *Playboy X (Trey Stewart) *Alfonso Vasquez *January Natasha Vasquez *Jill Von Crastenburg *Sara *Jeff *Pathos *Kiki Jenkins *Marnie Allen *Chan Jaoming Businesses in Algonquin ]] *Grotti (Middle Park East) *Memory Lanes (The Meat Quarter) *Modo (Vauxite Street/Exeter Avenue, North Holland) *Perseus (Bismarck Street/Pyrite Street, Middle Park East) *RS Haul *Split Sides Neighborhoods *Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) *Castle Gardens (Battery Park) *Chinatown (Chinatown) *City Hall (City Hall) *Colony Island (Roosevelt Island) *East Holland (East Harlem) *Easton (East Village) *Fishmarket North (The Bowery) *Fishmarket South (South Street Seaport) *Happiness Island (Liberty Island) *Hatton Gardens (Tudor City) *Lancaster (Yorkville) *Lancet (Kips Bay) *Little Italy (Little Italy) *Lower Easton (Lower East Side) *Middle Park (Central Park) *Middle Park East (Upper East Side) *Middle Park West (Upper West Side) *North Holland (Harlem) *Northwood (Inwood) *Presidents City (Alphabet City) *Purgatory (Hell's Kitchen) *Star Junction (Times Square) *Suffolk (SoHo) *The Exchange (Financial District) *The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District) *The Triangle (Midtown) *Varsity Heights (Morningside Heights) *Westminster (Greenwich Village) Trivia * The Algonquin name is derived from the Algonquin native Americans, similar to the origins of Manhattan's name, which is an Lenapean phrase used by the Lenape, referring to "island of many hills". nl:Algonquin Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Algonquin